Oh crap
by under falling skys
Summary: So what do you do when you just happen to get pregnant because an unnamed bastard is to stupid to use a condom? get kidnapped by said bastards supposedly dead brother. yup Sakura just has all the luck now doesn't she.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story so don't hold back on me everythings welcome flames and all!! even though it would be nice for some nice comments (hint hint) hehe i do not own Naruto in any way or form (not to say that i won't someday!! yeah neva happen...") well hope you enjoy the first chap!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura groaned as the bright streams of light crept through the open curtains, Shinning painfully on her face, She scrunched up her nose in distaste and slowly opened her eyes, only to snap them shut again as the light hit the pupil, a slight whimper of pain passing her lips as she rolled over trying to get away from it, it was at this moment that she realised that she had rolled straight into something warm,

Something warm and smooth, something warm, smooth and moving! Ok that was defiantly NOT supposed to be there. Sakura sat up straight, ignoring the dull thud in her head, Looking around the room frantically, and this was defiantly NOT her room, what the hell had Happened last night, ok Sakura think, Naruto was there and so was Sasuke, there was Dancing and a lot of drink

'stupid baka got me drunk' Sakura growled while Running a hand through her hair 'Naruto you are so dead when I find you'

Quickly and silently Sakura lifted herself out of bed and gathered her clothes up only glancing briefly at her companion, that was a big mistake "Sasuke" Sakura gasped eyes bugging out of her head, "this can not be happening" Sakura mentally groaned to herself as she stared at the very naked Uchiha spread out between his dark sheets

'I've got to get out of here' and on that thought she ran pulling clothes on as she went, it was only when she had reached the safety of her bedroom did she realise she had left something important behind 'crap'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was not having a good morning, first he had woken up with a pounding headache along with nausea which seemed to wash over him mercilessly, second was the reason why he was so rudely awakened curtsey of the dobe who had come bursting into his apartment and pouncing into his room yelling his head off about a mission they had to leave for soon,

Which lead onto the third point since his return a few months ago he had been under constant supervision from ANBU ops not only that but he was also been banned from all missions until further notice this would be his first mission, if you could call delivering a scroll from point A to point B a mission.

After kicking Naruto out, much to the blonds protests, Sasuke headed back to his room to change, as he entered he noticed a flash of red on the floor bending down and picking up the small scrap of clothing with his index finger, there dangling in front of his face was a pare of very skimpy panties,

A flash of memories came back to him, drinking, dancing, Sakura… his eyes widened 'oh crap'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was having a great morning Hinata had come over and cooked him breakfast, and he was now sitting in front of his favourite Ramen Stand with a big steaming bowl of it in front of him, yes life was good well that was until a certain pink haired medic stormed up to him arms flailing a murderous look on her face

"NARUTO!" Naruto gave an audible gulp 'oh crap'

"You. Got. Me. Drunk." Sakura hissed out the last word bring her face so close to Naruto's that he could see the speaks of lighter green in her eye's

"Now Sakura-chan you know I would never do that" Naruto laughed nervously while backing away from the in raged women

"never get me drunk my ass, so how, per say did I wind up in bed with…" she stopped mid sentence her eyes widening slightly at something behind him, before her face slowly turned a deep shade of red "I've got to go to" she paused as if thinking up a plausible excuse "...to get ready for the mission yeah the mission, I'll see you in a bit Naruto" and then she was gone running off in the direction she had come from.

Naruto blinked, wait she hadn't beat him senseless and had Sakura blushed? She hadn't blushed since the time 2 years ago when he had walked in on her in the shower and even then he was sure the redness of her face was more from anger then embarrassment, he turned in the direction that Sakura had looked and was surprised to see Sasuke there strolling towards him the normal air of arrogance and superiority surrounding him as he walked.

Now Naruto was really confused sure things hadn't been friendly between the Uchiha heir and his cherry blossom recently, ok that was a lie it was down right frosty, the day Sasuke had returned to Konoha he came escorted by four ANBU, walking through the gates as if he been gone for only a week not six years, Naruto had been the first to greet the lost Uchiha clapping him on the back in a friendly manner a huge grin on his face soon the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai had welcomed Sasuke back with good greetings, he did kill Orochimaru and Itachi after all, but then came Sakura everyone waited with batted breath for her to burst into tears and jump the Uchiha but it never came instead Sasuke was thrown back by the force of the punch Sakura had delivered to his face causing everyone's Jaw to drop including Sasuke's she had then hissed "you should of stayed away we don't need traitors like you" before walking away

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto squawked out to shocked to say anything else

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it Sasuke just give her some time" Kakashi had said noticing the slight hurt look in Sasuke's eyes it disappeared as fast as it had come replaced by an emotionless gaze

"It's not like I care if she hates me or not she's just another fan girl after all" at that Naruto's surprised gaze turned into anger hence their welcome back fight commenced.

Naruto winced at the memory, wishing they would both stop being so stubborn and just make up, but then smirked as he remembered exactly who had won that fight, even though Sasuke had already been tired from the journey it still counted.

"What the hell are you smirking at Dobe"

"Stop calling me dobe Teme"

"Well stop calling me Teme Dobe" they growled at each other

"Great now we're late this is your entire fault Teme!"

"Dobe"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi watched in amusement as his only female student yelled obscurities to the sky before punching a tree, sending it flying a good 200 yards away,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid"

"You know Sakura it's never a good sign when you begin to talk to yourself" Kakashi said lazily as he eyed her over the little orange book he was currently reading

"Say's the old man who reads porn in public" she countered

"You wound me Sakura"

"Whatever" Sakura muttered as she continued her mission to up root all the tree's in the vicinity. Kakashi sighed, where had his sweet naïve little Sakura gone? It was scary how much she had changed. After years of hard work and training from the Hokage herself Sakura had become a Jouin (sp?) following in Naruto's footsteps who had joined a few months before her. She had also grown well physically her forehead was still a little on the wide side but it was hardly noticeable, she had grown her hair past her shoulders but kept it tied back at all times this along with her soft curved nose, full mouth, flawless skin and dazzling eyes made one to many men in Konoha glance her way as she walked passed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura stopped mid punch to turn to Naruto who was pouncing towards her, followed by a brooding Sasuke who looked less then happy to be there, Sakura huffed at the look he was giving her glaring right back as if to say 'I wish you'd go crawl somewhere and die' Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at her and she snorted in return turning back to her bulldozing of tree's.

"Well now everyone is here I think we should head off now don't you" Kakashi said cheerfully while jumping down from his perch in the tree

"Kakashi-Sensei you here?" Naruto stared incredulously at his sensei who was still reading the perverted novel in his hand

"well aren't we observant today" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he came to stand next to Naruto knocking him on the back of his head to snap him out of his trance

"But Kakashi-sensei's early he's never on time let alone EARLY!" as if sensing Naruto might go into mental melt down because of the complicity of the information he'd just absorbed Sasuke whacked him, again, across the head harder this time "don't strain yourself dobe you might go into mental shut down and then who will I have to kick the shit out of?" Naruto not exactly understanding the words but picked up on the tone of an insult growled at Sasuke

"Teme…"

"Can we leave now I have better things to do apart from watching you two act like idiots" Sakura interrupted in a bored voice before turning towards the large gates in front of them

"Hey Sakura-chan wait up!" Naruto yelled scrambling after his female team mate.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friends childishness before swapping his gaze to Sakura's back. It was embarrassing and down grading to know that she, who he once called weak, was now of a higher level then him maybe not in skill but in Rank, and yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her, he could never hate her.

Sure she had once been an annoying fan girl who would cling do him like a limpet and now she was a annoyingly stubborn women of 18 who avoided him like the plague, but he could never hate her, he could never hate either of them her and Naruto were precious to him even though he'd rather have his eyes gorged out than admit it.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme what you doing back there day dreaming about that snake pervert again I guess!" Naruto sniggered at him Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Then again Hate wasn't that strong of a word really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well what you think good bad ???

Itachi: AHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF IT'S MESSING UP MY HAIR!!

Sasuke: (on top of Itachi's head) DIE DIE DIE DIE

Sakura, Naruto and Kasame: ...(sweatdrop)

yes ... R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again when I started this story it was a bit like yeah… I know what I'm doing (said sarcastically) but I do know now (I think) thanks to those who reviewed sorry it was a bit of a slow start but I promise it will get better soon!! I don't own Naruto!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mission had taken longer than expected, ok that was an understatement, their simple one day delivery mission had been turned into a four day wilderness survival course.

Sakura growled menacingly at her cowering blond team mate, droplets of water cascading down her face while her clothes clung uncomfortably to her body.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to…" he trailed off lamely as Sakura cracked her fists "Naruto…" she let out another growl before pouncing the poor blond who whimpered in fear.

They had almost reached the border separating them and a mission well done, when they had gotten ambushed, of course it was nothing they couldn't handle but it had just been Sakura's luck that Naruto had no grace what so ever, so as he had charged dramatically towards his opponent he had tripped, Over a tree stump which he swore had NOT been there before, and fell into the back of Sakura knocking her over the waterfall they had been trying to cross.

Of course Naruto had panicked and jumped straight after her, which only caused Sakura more problems since Naruto had managed to knock himself out on the way down, forcing a very pissed pink haired medic, who had just pulled herself out of the rushing water, to jump back in and save the dobe.

Now an hour later they were both soaping wet trudging back towards Konoha, a smirking Sasuke to there right and an amused Kakashi to there left, neither of which were helping Sakura's bad mood much, Naruto, who was looking at her with increasing discomfort, opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted,

"Say one more thing about you being able to see my breast's Naruto, and I swear to God…" she trailed off leaving the rest to his imagination, Naruto physically tensed and Sasuke let another smirk grace his lips,

_Services the dobe right for staring at something that's mine _he sneered to himself before stopping abruptly, eyes widening, at what he had just thought _what was that? the sun must be getting to me yeah that's it the sun, Sakura is not mine in any way or form, even though she was for a night and can be again…_Sasuke shook his head roughly trying to get rid of the foggy image of Sakura lying beneath him, her chest touching his, their hips glued together, Sasuke groaned mentally bad thoughts REALLY bad thoughts.

"Hey Teme stop slacking!"

"Shut up Dobe at least I'm dry"

"Well at least I jumped over a waterfall to save Sakura-chan"

"And got yourself knocked out on the way down forcing her to save _you"_ Naruto gave a indignant huff before sending a glare at the Uchiha's back as he swiftly walked passed them, and through the gates of Konoha disappearing without another word.

"Jerk" Naruto muttered under his breath before turning to Sakura "you want to get some Ramen with me Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sent Naruto a menacing glare "Naruto I'm soaking wet, cold and my clothes are starting to rub and it's your entire fault, so no I don't want to go and eat ramen with you" with that said she stalked off towards her apartment mumbling under her breath.

"Don't look so sad Naruto, why don't you go ask Hinata-chan to go eat with you?" Kakashi suggested, Naruto's frown immediately turned into a large grin at the mention of Hinata's name

"That's a great idea Kakashi-Sensei well I'll see you later!" He said before pouncing off towards the Ramen stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stepped out of the shower with a contented sigh, wrapping a towel around her small frame and walking into her bedroom towards her full length mirror, staring at herself for a minute before slowly slipping to the floor, _fool _

"_Sasuke-kun want to get something to eat with me?"_

"_Go away, your annoying"_

_**Annoying **_

"_I'll do anything for you please just stay here with me!"_

"_Your weak what could you possibly give me to make me stay"_

_**Weak**_

"_I'll scream and the guards will come"_

_**Desperate **_

"_Thank you"_

_**Alone**_

"_Sasuke-kun's so cool"_

"_Sasuke-kun will you go out with me!?"_

"_Save me Sasuke-kun_"

_**Fool**_

_**Annoying **_

_**Weak **_

_**Desperate **_

_**Alone **_

"Pathetic" the words left her lips as she stared at the reflection in front of her before giving a humourless laugh, tears slowly started to make there way down her face "why can't I let him go… why can't I forget" a broken sob left her throat as she crumpled further to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was all her fault, Sasuke decided as he blew up another target on the training ground, if she didn't have that stupidly perfect body of hers he would be able to concentrate on his training but oh no every time he turned around all he could see was her standing there, mocking him, of course this was just lust nothing else,

_Sure keep telling yourself that_

What the hell do you know anyway?

_I'm you so I know how you feel _

Sasuke growled and blocked the annoying voice out of his head, Sakura may have changed over the last six years but she was still as annoying as ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SAKURA MY FAVIOURITE STUDENT!" Sakura blinked at the current Hokage who was draped over the stack of paper work on her desk a bottle of sake in each hand, Shizune shook her head and walked over to greet Sakura leaning in towards her a little to whisper in her ear

"She found it again" Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste as her teacher let out a loud whoop before falling out of her chair, laughing hysterically,

"Sensei how many times do I have to tell you, you can't drink when you're at work!"

"Oh pish posh I'm at work 24/7 Sakura I have to have a little me time now and again!" Sakura gave a sigh while rolling her eyes upwards

"Why did you want to see me sensei?"

"Oh right I need you to look after TonTon for a while"

"What, the pig?" Sakura stared incredulously at her teacher

"Yes of course the pig, she's over there, now she has a very strict diet you need stick to and she should be fed at least four times a day…" Sakura's eye twitched as her teacher rambled on.

She was the best medic in Konoha, even surpassing Tsunade herself, and she was being made to baby sit a pig, how degrading.

"…got it?" Tsunade finally finished

"Hai sensei" Sakura muttered glaring down at the pig that had just been dropped into her arms by Shizune. "Shoo shoo then, I have very important matters to attend to"

"Yeah I'm sure you do" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she exited the office TonTon squealing happily in her arms

'_Stupid pig'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke fidgeted as he leaned against the door to Sakura's apartment waiting for her to return, why was he here again?

Oh yes, he felt guilty, damn emotions, it's not like he wanted to sleep with her or anything, they were both drunk after all but he didn't want Sakura to get the wrong idea so he had decided to make sure she didn't.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned towards the voice and regarded Sakura thoughtfully before his eyes landed on the bulge of pink in her arms

"What the hell is _that?"_ Sakura sent him a glare as the thing in her arms made a sort of whimpering sound "that Sasuke is the Hokage's favourite pig" Sasuke snorted at this, great and he thought the busty women couldn't get any weirder.

"Why are you here Sasuke" Sakura asked frostily as she walked past him to open the door to her apartment stepping inside but leaving it open for him to follow her, he did silently shutting the door behind him

"We need to talk" he stated coolly, noticing her body tense almost immediately after the words left his mouth,

"About what exactly Sasuke?" She was playing stupid he knew it and he knew that she knew that he knew "you know exactly what I'm talking about Sakura don't act dumb"

"I'm sorry Sasuke I really don't"

"Well maybe this will remind you" with that he reached into his pocket and threw a scrap of red material into Sakura's open hands, her eyes widening in realisation, her face turning a dark red.

"You Pervert! You've been carrying these around with you all this time haven't you?! Geeze Sasuke you're as bad as Kakashi!" Sasuke gaped at her before plastering an angry scowl onto his face,

"pfft don't flatter yourself I thought I'd just return them to you and say that I hope your not expecting anything from me just because we had sex, it was plainly that and nothing more, so don't get any silly idea's in your head again Sakura."

Sakura sneered at him "Oh come of your high horse Sasuke I haven't thought of you in that way since I was 13 years old and back then all it was, was a stupid crush on a person who wasn't worth a single tear I spilt for them even though all I was trying to do was get through that ice block that surrounds you and get to know the real Sasuke!"

"Did I ever asked you to do that, No, it was pathetic to watch you snivelling and weak hoping that I was your prince charming" Sasuke snapped back getting more irritated by the minute

"Oh please Sasuke I was 12 and you were the cute boy in the class that every girl had a crush on it was just natural that I would like you too…" Sakura trailed off, something was wrong, taking a shaky step back she grabbed onto a near by table to balance herself as a wave of nausea swept over her followed by dizziness "Sakura?" Sasuke's question didn't register as her knees gave out on her and she fell forward.

She could make out Sasuke lunging forward to catch her, a slight flicker of emotion making it's way onto his emotionless face,

"Sakura!" and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to be met with white,

"I see your awake!" a cheery looking nurse smiled down at her

"What happened" Sakura asked groggily, as she attempted to sit up in bed but was only pushed straight back down again by the nurse

"You fainted dear, now Sakura-san you have to look after yourself better your much to thin and you should be eating more now then ever, since you are eating for two!" Sakura turned white

"Excuse me?!" Sakura stuttered not quite sure if she had heard right "Two? But that means…"

"Of course dear you're pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Naruto stood by the door eyes bugging out of his head with a very pale Sasuke behind him

THUD Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back wards onto the tiled floor

Sakura gaped at the unconscious Uchiha

_Oh crap_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So second chapter up what you think? a bit more happening now, i've tried to keep Sasuke in character but it's really hard to with this type of story so sorry if some people don't think he's emo enough lol

Sasuke: i am not an emo i am an avenger and i will killl Itachi you here me ! and then i will take over the world !! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sakura: Sasuke what have i told you about playing the avenger game before lunch!

Sasuke: Not to do it...

Naruto: hehe Teme got yelled at

Sasuke: shut up dobe

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke: Dobe

ok R&R please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone long time no see I know it's been a while since I last updated but I had exams on so had loads of revision and stuff but I'm back now lol well here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Naruto (yet) lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stared blankly at the white washed wall in front of her; this was defiantly not part of her plan.

She was supposed to become the best in her field become a master at chakra control not the master bed hopper who get's her self pregnant!

She glanced at Naruto who still seemed in a state of shock his blue eyes were darting from Sasuke to Sakura then back again muttering under his breath

"Baby's come from stalks not from sex baby's come from stalks not from sex"

At this Sakura rolled her eyes upwards before turning her attention to Sasuke who was pacing up and down the room, clutching an ice pack to his head,

Sakura couldn't help but snigger at the fact that the Almighty Sasuke Uchiha had actually fainted and made a mental note to never let him forget it.

"It's decided" Sakura blinked out of her day dream and once again turned to face the Uchiha

"What is?" she snapped "that you seem to have even out done Naruto in your stupidity I mean COME ON how hard is it to put on a condom for god sake!"

A vein seemed to pop on Sasuke's head as he observed his female team mate 'stay calm she's carrying your child'

"As I remember there was two people involved Sa-ku-ra, you were perfectly capable of taking the morning after pill, though I thought female ninja's were required to take the pill at all times"

He spoke in one tone not even bothering to glance at her reaction, he went on

"As I was saying I've decided that the best thing is for you to move into the Uchiha compound so I can keep an eye on you and of course you would have to quit your work to become a full time mother to my child"

Sakura gaped at him not sure weather she should just kill him or castrate him first, Naruto (who was still quite hurt by the swipe Sakura had so unnecessarily taken at him I mean it wasn't like it was HIS fault that Little Sasuke's violated her) moved towards the door almost 100 certain he didn't want to be here when Sakura exploded and by the look on her face it was going to be very soon

"Well as great as this little get together was I really should be going" he stuttered out quickly diving for the door handle

"Naruto you take one more step and I swear to god I will castrate you"

Her voice was deadly calm as she stared at Naruto with steel like eyes "and you Sasuke" she turned a look of pure rage plastered on her pale face "how dare you decide what is best for me, last time I checked this is my body and my life along with MY baby you, you were just a sperm donor nothing more nothing less and if you want to actually see this baby EVER you will refrain yourself from making STUPID demands do I make myself clear"

Sakura finished in a deadly whisper her emerald eyes locked with Sasuke's cold black ones,

Sasuke's face had gone completely blank a strange look formed in his eyes and they started to swirl red which, Naruto realised in panic, was the same look he had when he was about to kill someone.

In alarm Naruto leapt forward in front of Sakura "Woo now Teme put it away"

Sasuke blinked and the red disappeared

"You will do as I say Sakura, or the baby will never know it's mother"

With that said he calmly walked out the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Naruto gave a sigh of relief while turning to Sakura only to freeze mid way "you know I promised myself that I would never cry over Sasuke Uchiha ever again, what a joke"

She gave a weak attempt of a smile, though it didn't really have the effect it was supposed to with the tears streaming down her cheeks at the same time

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered closing his arms around her shaking body "oh god Naruto I'm so stupid I'm never going to be able to get away, the pain is to much I can't do it all again!" Naruto stared down at his best friend and for once in his life was completely lost for words 'where the hell is Kakashi- sensei when you need him'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Sasuke you didn't handle that very well" Kakashi stated as he watched his former student rip apart a good part of the forest,

Sasuke ignored him as he shattered another tree "I bet your mother wouldn't be to proud of the way you just treated Sakura" that got his attention,

Kakashi observed as Sasuke's back became rigid and his power level hit the roof "you don't know anything"

"I know this is you last goal, and I also know you won't get anywhere by trying to control Sakura she's not the same person as she used to be"

Kakashi spoke while staring hard at Sasuke who was getting sick of hearing about her

"Sakura has nothing to do with me and never will, I just want my child, she is mealy an incubator for it"

Kakashi winced at the heartless statement, the man standing in front of him had become everything Kakashi hoped he wouldn't though he was sure their was a bit of the old Sasuke still in there,

Sasuke glared at Kakashi he hated when the old man tried to analyse him he had meant every word he had just said.

During team 7 days Sakura had just been the fan girl that happened to be on his team and now she just happened to be the carrier of his child it didn't mean anything to him, she was nothing and that fact would never change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino Yamanaka was not having a good day this would probably have to do with the fact that she had had to leave her oh so gorgeously formed boyfriend in bed while she had to sit here and listen to her soon to be former best friend cry about the dumb Uchiha. Again.

"Come on forehead I thought you said you wouldn't let him do this to you again, I mean so what he swooped you off your feet and took you to the hospital in your time of need, seriously no biggy I mean my Shika would do the same thing in a heart beat and he's SO much better then that bastard…"

"Ino"

"And he does this thing with his hands oh my god it feels soo good and…"

"Ino"

"He takes me shopping when I want and chooses me over training and…"

"INO!"

"_What?"_

"I'm pregnant" Sakura observed Ino carefully as she seemed to go through multiple emotions all at once

"pre-PREGNANT! ARE YOU STUPID DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS"

"That I'm having a baby?"

"NO this means that stupid Uchiha bastard can control you! You were doing so well I mean you hardly even acknowledged him and you even punched him one when he got back! What made you do it?"

"Alcohol"

Ino seemed to deflate at the answer before reconsidering her approach

"So how did he react when he found out? He does know doesn't he? I mean that will be one hell of an angry Uchiha if he found out from someone else!"

"Oh he knows actually he fainted when he heard" Sakura smirked at the memory while Ino gave a snort of laughter

"your kidding me! Wait until I tell Shika this!" Ino cackled in glee before noticing that Sakura seemed to deflate a fresh batch of tears coming to her eyes

"Now what's wrong?"

" Sasuke he was such a jerk I mean I wasn't planning a family anytime soon but now that I know it kind of feels good but then he kept going on about how I should quit my job and move in with him, like he suddenly owned me, and we got into an argument and he said ' you will do as I say Sakura if you want the baby to know it's mother' or something like that, but I mean he can't do anything can he Ino he wouldn't he just can't "

Ino stared sympathetically at her childhood friend, not knowing quite what to say so instead settled on giving her a comforting squeeze only realising her when their was a quite knock on the door

"Can I interrupt?"

"Kakashi sensei long time no see! Sure sure go right ahead I have to be off anyway, I'll see you soon forehead and just give the word I'll go and castrate Sasuke for you" Ino half joked as she gave a final wave before leaving.

"What you doing here Kakashi sensei?" Sakura questioned while whipping the last of the tears from her lashes

"The doctor said you're free to go, so I came to escort you home" he answered with one of his happy eye wrinkles

"Really? That's it, nothings happened has it?" Sakura asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes at him

"Now Sakura don't you know me better then that? I would never hide anything from my favourite female student"

"I was your only female student and Sasuke was your favourite" Sakura countered blankly

"Ahh well you see…"

"Just spit it out Kakashi I don't think things can get much worse"

"Erm well you see Sasuke…"

"HE DID WHAT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Teme I really don't think this is a good idea Sakura-chan isn't going to be happy" Naruto stuttered as he glanced nervously at the door,

"I don't care if she's happy or not, I don't care what she wants, I don't care about her full stop but while she has MY child in her then she will do as I say starting with moving in with me"

"Gee Teme your sure know how to woo a girl, can't you just, you know, be nice to her and see how things work out" Naruto suggested hopefully though he already knew the answer

"That would take to long and in any case I have no interest in Sakura herself"

"SASUKE UCHIHA HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura stood leaning against the door way to her apartment red faced and panting "YOU TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE IN MY APARTMENT AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL…"

"You'll what?" Sasuke mocked while picking up another picture frame and dropping it uncaringly into the cardboard box he was holding, a vein popped on Sakura's head as she glared at the bastard in front of her,

"I'll tell the Hokage that I am with drawing my statement from your trial which would mean that your punishment would have to be reconsidered also because of it if I wanted full custody of this baby and you to have no visiting rights then I'm sure they will see it in my favour" Sakura finished sending a hard stare at Sasuke as though she were daring him to go against her

"You wouldn't"

"No I wouldn't, before I knew I was pregnant and you were planning to take over my life because of it"

there was a tense silence and Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably, looking from one to another deciding now would be the best time to say something he opened his mouth only for a sort of snorting noise to be admitted he did it again with the same result, now starting to panic he grabbed hold of his throat and gave a whimper, Sasuke glared at him while Naruto just shrugged back

"OH MY GOD TON TON!" Sakura cried suddenly diving for something behind the couch; Sasuke and Naruto stared at her as she came back into view cradling a pink lump in her arms she cooed gently at it before glaring at Sasuke

"Look you scared her!" Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her in a 'do I care' manner causing Sakura to growl menacingly "I've got to bring her back to the Hokage and when I get back I want everything in it's place and you two gone other wise I'll be making a second trip to the Hokage and none of us want that know do we!" she finished as she sent one last glare at Sasuke before leaving

"Dude Teme she so got you!"

"Shut up dobe"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura is that you? Where the hell have you been with Ton Ton you were only supposed to look after her for an hour!"

Tsunade Barked from her desk chair, as Sakura entered the room quietly dropping Ton Ton to the floor, who immediately waddled over to her food bowl completely ignoring Tsunade's calls

"erm I have to tell you something" Sakura said quietly while avoiding her teachers eyes "well you see you know better then anyone the affect alcohol has on you and…" Tsunade's eye began to twitch at the snipe

"Just get on with it" she snapped harsher then she meant, causing Sakura to wince, this got her attention Sakura never winced at her harsh tone

"Umm well as I was saying I got a little drunk and slept with someone"

"Oh is that all a one night stand you had me worried a minute there, don't worry about it Sakura it was bound to happen sometime! So who was it with!?"

"Umm Sasuke…"

"The Uchiha brat, I guess that's not to bad at least you can get him completely out of your system now"

"Well not exactly"

"Why the hell not? Oh please don't tell me you love him again, Sakura your so gullible a man just wants one thing from you, and that does answer the question on his sexual preference, but let not tell Jiraiya or anyone about this I had money on that he played for the other team!" Tsunade gave a hearty laugh before turning back to her work

"Umm actually it's not that either" she looked up and studied Sakura again

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant" there was a long pause and for a moment Sakura hopped that the Hokage had actually taken the news well.

But then came the shattering of wood, glass and concrete along with a few to many rude words uttered from her teachers mouth as she ripped the building, and anyone who was in her way at the time, apart.

Sakura stared wide eyed after her teacher she honestly had thought she's take it this bad oh well hopefully she wouldn't destroy anything important…

"HOKAGE-SAMA PLEASE PUT THE ELDER DOWN!"

'oh crap'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I hoped you liked it I found Sasuke really harsh in this chapter and that was what I was aiming at so I'm quite happy I'll probz keep hi the bad guy for a few more chaps but anyway I hoped you enjoyed lot's of love xxxxxxx

R&R

7


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, I've been away for quite a while now but I've had a lot on so only now have I had the time to actually continue with this story. So anyway sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy 

_____________________________________________________________________

Gaara let out a sigh as he stared down at the land of Sunagakure's, never not even in his wildest dreams did he ever believe that he would be standing looking down at it as the people's protector, their Kazekage. Everything had been peaceful for a good 7 months now but, in Gaara's personal opinion, that was all going to change and soon, call it a hunch or instinct but it was probably more to do with the fact that Gaara could hear his sisters loud voice all the way from his top floor office and she hadn't even reached mid way yet.

"GAARA, OI PANDA-KUN!" just as he predicted in burst a panting red faced Temari, Gaara noticed two things at once, one being that she was carrying a crumpled

Scroll in her right hand and the other was that she was grinning like a Cheshire cat neither of which was a good sign

"You'll never guess what!?" Gaara raised one of his none existent eyebrows telling her to humour him, as he sat back in his desk chair taking a gulp of his carrot juice (what it tasted really good!)

"Sasuke got Sakura pregnant!" SPLAT the carrot juice that Gaara had momentarily been enjoying went flying across the paper work scatted on his large desk, he followed this graceful action with a not so flattering coughing fit which caused Temari to come around the side of his desk and slap him repeatedly on his back until he had calmed down

"Well at least you took it better than Kankuro, he ran into a wall the idiot" Temari snickered

"When did it happen?"

"Well according to the letter she's about 3 months along, she took her time telling me as well I mean come on I am one of her best friends and it took her 3 months to tell me, then again it is the Uchiha he's probably holding her captive the snide bastard!" but by this time Gaara had stopped listening to his sisters rants instead he narrowed his eyes out of his large windows at a small red cloud that had formed just above the city.

"Something's wrong" he spoke interrupting Temari mid sentence who turned to stare in the direction he was pointing to "send the alarm and get every ninja available to the battle rooms"

"But what…"

"NOW!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura let out a sigh as she strolled along one of the hospitals many white washed corridors, it was getting harder and harder to hide the growing bump which had settled itself somewhat to comfortably on her body, not that Sakura minded the bump itself it was more what actually came with it that was the annoyance, you see along with the morning sickness, bad heart burn, saw feet and back ache she had to deal with a blond six foot 3 moron and a over protective six foot 4 Uchiha neither of which were making the experience the least bit enjoyable not to mention an amused Kakashi, a devastated Lee and over exited elders to make everything that much better, sarcasm hopefully noted.

You see it wasn't the fact that she was carrying a baby that had everyone in such an out roar it was the fact that she was having the last remaining _Uchiha's_ baby that was so amazing, Sakura herself could have been anyone, she was merely the incubator as one of the elders had so kindly pointed out while in a meeting on the matter, not that anyone actually tried to correct him that is.

"Haruno- san Tsunade-sama requests your presents right away!" Sakura looked at the pale looking assistant her brows crinkling in concern

"yes of course" she replied while letting herself be led towards the Hokage's office, as soon as Sakura had reached the door she knew something bad had happened that thought was only backed up as she entered the room to be met by a panic stricken Tsunade, who was currently barking orders at different levels of ninja "Sakura finally! Suna has been attacked and are in dire need of assistance, I need you to go with the next ANBU team as a medic, normally I wouldn't ask because of your current condition" her eyes skimmed Sakura's slightly rounded stomach before continuing " but it's an emergency of course I'll put you in a team with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, otherwise that damn Uchiha wouldn't allow you to go" Sakura blinked at the usually calm women who seemed to be falling apart in front of her "but what…"

"no time to explain grab what you need then meet your team at the gate in 10" Sakura blinked as she was seemingly pushed out of the Hokage's office by two ninja's, so much for her boring day at the hospital.

Exactly ten minutes later Sakura arrived at the towns main gates only to be met by Neji, Shikamaru and Shino who seemed to be discussing battle strategies "umm where's Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke I'm sure sensei said that I would be travelling with them" Sakura questioned glancing from one man to another

"There has been a change of plans" what in the last 10 minutes? Sakura thought sarcastically to herself

"It was decided that it would be more dangerous for you and your team if you were placed with them because of your current condition" Neji paused glancing down at her stomach, while Sakura raised an eyebrow at him wondering to herself why everyone kept doing that "their judgement may be impaired" Impaired? great now she was being thought of as a liability that's all she needed "all I'm going to say is that I hope that Sasuke's agreed to this otherwise your not going to have a very happy Uchiha" Sakura answered back calmly before passing the three men, pumping chakra into her legs and leaping into the nearest tree glancing back to see they had got the hint and were following close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey old hag how you doing!" Naruto grinned at the disgruntled looking Hokage from over her large desk

"Naruto call me hag one more time and I swear to god…" she threatened as she glared at her wanabe successor

"Why did you call us here Hokage- Sama" Kakashi decided to butt in before his idiotic student said anything else which would lead to loss of limb

"Yes well Suna has been attacked by an unknown force and is currently in need of desperate aid, I've already sent out two teams of four but there was another attack just last night and it seems more lives were lost, I need team Kakashi and Team Gai, with Hinata replacing Neji, since he is already out there with a special team, to go and help I also want a full investigation to take place to find out the cause of the attack understood" they all nodded

"But umm Baa-san"

"What Naruto?"

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto for even asking such a stupid question of course she wouldn't be coming when she was pregnant with HIS child that would be beyond idiotic of her

" Sakura is already out there she left 2 days ago with Neji, Shikamaru and Shino" Sasuke's jaw dropped a look of pure horror crossing his features before his eyes turned a blood red and narrowed into slits he was going to kill her…

"Erm Teme?"

"We're leaving!"

"Now Uchiha…!"

"Shut-up if anything has happened to my child I'm holding you responsible" he glared at the taken aback Hokage

"Teme you can't say that!"

"Shut up dobe and let's go"

"But!"

"NOW!" he bellowed as he dragged a struggling Naruto out of the door followed by an amused Kakashi

"And Kakashi" Tsunade called

"Yes Hokage- Sama!"

"Make sure those brats don't do anything stupid"

"I'll do my best Hokage-Sama" he replied before slipping out the door.

Tsunade ran a shaking hand over her face, those stupid brats were going to be the death of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-san we need help over here!" cried a distressed nurse who was trying to control the bleeding of a patient

"Just give me a minute!" Sakura called back as she pumped a final dose of chakra into the small boy's body, who minutes ago had been on the brink of death. Team Neji had been in Suna for 3 day's now and Sakura couldn't remember having more than half an hour sleep. In short she was just about ready to collapse, only pure stubbornness and determination kept her going. She would NOT let a patient die on her watch. No matter how tired or weak she was THEY were the priority and nothing was going to stop her from treating them.

"SAKURA!" well almost nothing, Sakura groaned so they had been sent out after all and by the sounds of it Sasuke knew she was here and was not amused.

Suddenly the doors to Sakura's ward burst open and in stormed an enraged Uchiha it only took him seconds to locate her and less to be by her side, grasping her shoulders and shaking her harshly "you _idiot_ what the hell were you thinking coming out here on your own your pregnant with my child I swear to god if something had happened to it…" he trailed off obviously to angry to continue, Sakura merely raised her eyebrow at him "Sasuke can we not do this now I'm slightly busy" Sasuke glared at her while grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the ward and into the less crowded corridor "You're going home. Now."

"Sasuke I can't just leave and anyway I've already been here for three days and nothings happened"

"I don't care you are not putting my child at risk because you want to play doctor"

"_What did you just say?_" Sakura snarled "_playing doctor!_ I'm _saving lives _Sasuke, something your not exactly familiar with are you! This isn't a game this is a war! Do you know how many people I have saved by being here _do you?_ 120. That's 72 men 12 women and 36 children Sasuke; if I hadn't been here they would have died. Now get your worthless ass out of my hospital and go find out what the hell happened here" with that said she turned away and started back to the recovery room leaving a fuming Sasuke in her wake.

How dare she how _fucking dare she._ She had talked to him as though he was a child, someone who new nothing. Didn't she realise that she herself looked like the living dead, of course she didn't she was to busy killing herself by pouring all her energy into other people, _his child's_ energy into other people.

"TEME!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts only to be glomped by the bouncing blond "did you find her?" Sasuke gave him a withering look

"Of course I did"

"Well where is she" Sasuke just glared at him

"Naruto, Gaara needs your help we're under attack again!" gasped a panting Temari from the doors to the hospital. Before Sasuke could even blink Naruto was gone.

_Idiot._ He thought before running after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was in the middle of surgery when the attack landed on the hospital. It all happened so fast that no one new quite how or where the attack had come from. One minute there had been the sounds of children crying, beeping of machines and the hum of healing throughout the building, next there was silence.

The attack had come in the form of glowing red energy wave which seemed to have torn the building apart brick by brick,

Sakura had been about to pump her final shred of chakra into the unmoving body when the walls began to shake around them suddenly a loud crack could be heard and the floor beneath her feet had given way, which sent her plummeting down into darkness, the ceiling soon following after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Sasuke and Naruto had arrived at the battle field everything was still. An odd mist seemed to linger in the air where the fighting must have taken place.

Naruto, his eyes wide with worry started to run again obviously noticing something in the distance. It was then that Sasuke saw what was happening "Naruto stop!" but it was to late as Naruto was thrown backwards by the force of the attack that had been delivered landing with a thud by Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this, quickly he activated his Sharingan as a red flash raced passed him and headed towards the town, not taking notice of the flash Sasuke moved his hands quickly in a silent jutsu before disappearing in a puff of smoke only to re appear seconds later behind the shadow he had seen through the fog, before the other ninja could comprehend what was happening Sasuke's hands were already forming a new jutsu which rendered the assassin paralyzed "who are you?" He hissed

"Sasuke- kun I'm so happy to finally meet you" the man sneered at him, something wasn't adding up Sasuke thought to himself, why had the assassin been so easy to capture when he knew that Sasuke would attack him. "Why did you attack Suna, what do you want here!"

"Sasuke-kun its not so much what I want it's what I need, and anyway who said anything about what I want being from Suna" now Sasuke knew something was off

The ninja carried on seemingly uncaring of the situation he was in "the Uchiha's were once a great family, powerful. They were the controllers of the Sharingan, a strong race shame you will all soon die out… or will you if my sources are correct there is another" Sasuke tensed at this

"If you mean my brother then your wrong, I killed him"

"ahh but it was not your brother that I was referring to, it is the unborn Uchiha that I find so intriguing, especially since this certain Uchiha will have a mix of blood, strong blood, the Haruno family, though not many know, were once a great family just like the Uchiha's, though they had the power to manipulate the elements"

"What are you talking about…" suddenly he understood, this was a trap. They didn't want anything from Suna. They wanted Sakura.

"Ah so you have discovered our intentions, I'm disappointed Sasuke that you were so easy to fool, shame I thought you would have understood earlier then this" he sighed dramatically his green eyes widening slightly in mock amusement "and now its to late to save them, shame I really was hoping to watch the fight"

They wanted Sakura, they wanted his child. This had all been a trap and they'd all fallen for it. He'd fallen for it. His fists clenched as he tried to control the anger that was growing inside of him

"well Sasuke it was a pleasure meeting you but I must go… my master is calling" with a sly smile at the trembling Uchiha he easily broke the paralyzing jutsu which had helped Sasuke defeat Itachi and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

It only took Sasuke second after his disappearance to take off towards the hospital.

When he arrived, his heart seemed to stop at the sight before him; it was completely destroyed

"Teme!" Naruto came speeding towards him "what the hell happened! Where's did that guy go did you beat him?"

"It was all a trap; they didn't want anything from Suna"

"What? But that doesn't make any sense"

"They new that if Suna was attacked we would be sent out here and is being out here makes us easier targets"

"But what did they want from us?"

"Sakura" Naruto's face grew pale, as he glanced at the tattered hospital

"They took Sakura, Naruto"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well another chapter, took me long enough I know… but I hope you liked it and I promise there will be more soon.

R&R

xx


End file.
